LIGHT AND DARK
by lostphilosopher
Summary: After fighting on the opposite sides of light and dark, it is time to merge themselves in each other... the war had ended and it's time to start a new life... it's time for two most stubborn people to know what they feel for each other... and maybe someone help them from sidelines
1. Chapter 1

He was back after all these year residing with a snake and his apprentice then killing his brother and turning against his village and after understanding how and why everything happened, fighting alongside of his old team he was back.

War had ended on a happy note. Team hawk had come with him to Konoha and there was going to be a trial in a few days. His team and Konoha 11 had started to interact a little and there are some signs of good friendship and comradeship in it. It had been only three days after the war. Everyone has returned to their own village after a long celebration together and even after that there was going to be a long celebration in their own villages. For now no one had cuffed him or anything, for now everyone was forgiving but he was not delusional he knew that after the fire of celebration dimmed he was going to face the results of everything he had done.

He was in a corner of the forest seeing the celebration that was going in front of him, thinking over things. His team was enjoying the festival with his former comrades. His eyes swept the whole place and had seen everyone there. Sakura talking with jugo and jugo calmly answering anything she asked. To his surprise sakura had given just enough attention to him as said that he was only her friend, nothing more. He didn't mind of course. Suigetsu was with Tenten talking about weapons and Karin was looking at him and he did nothing to acknowledge her. There was only one person missing and he couldn't comprehend why he was missing. He was the least of the persons that Sasuke thought would be missing from a festival, but he can't see him and he was a little worried about it. After an hour of standing there and still not seeing the blond there he decided to find him, himself. It was not like he was enjoying this anyways.

He had no idea where the blond could be but he closed his eyes and tried to sense his chakra and it was not difficult either. How could someone miss such a warm and large chakra, it felt like someone was standing in a furnace, so warm. He started in the direction from which it was coming, was leading him to the cemetery. He didn't have an ounce of the idea what he could be doing there.

When he saw him lying on the cold hard ground, dirt on his clothes between two graves. He was heaving breaths heavily. He tried to see whose graves were they, but he couldn't read the names and one of them even looked freshly dug and filled afterwards. The blond lifted one hand and stroked the grave that was old.

"Dad, I am happy that you feel proud on me, tell mom I love her from me ok and don't worry about me, I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it." He said this in a soft voice

Now some confusion cleared from sasuke's mind. Naruto had come here to be with his parents. He knew how much good it feels hearing from your father that they are proud of you, he had heard it only once and he still felt good about it. He stared at his friend with a little concern. Then the blond touched the other grave.

"You had given me a responsibility and I have completed it and I knew that you would have been in peace where you were dug by your brother, but I know that this the right place for you and I won't allow another one. You have tried to protect this village like its leaders and didn't held grudge for anything that they forced you to do. Your body doesn't deserve a place in some forgotten land, your body is only fit for this place and I am going to kill anyone who said it otherwise"

Sasuke had no idea who he was talking to, whose brother he had tried to take to this place. As his eyes were adjusting he was seeing that he was in front of the graves of the previous leaders. He didn't know who can be the person that Naruto thought had his place between those.

After a while of seeing the blond there just lying, he thought it was time to take him back to the festival but as he saw him, he didn't wanted to. He looked so peaceful there, just lying there, beside his father. He was happy for him, not that he was ever going to tell him about that.

He walked toward him and said in a monotone voice: "You're going to get a cold by lying there, dobe"

Naruto jerked and sat up and as if by some instinct came in front of the newly made grave, hiding it from the view. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that, what is he trying to hide? , he thought.

"What are you doing here" Naruto asked in a nervous tone

He didn't replied, he just came more close to him, staring in the eye. He stopped in front of him and just stared. Naruto looked at him. They could feel each others breathe on their faces and none of them took their eyes away from the other.

A light blush was creeping on Naruto's face by standing so close to Sasuke and Sasuke in his mind thought how would it feel to touch those blushing cheeks, but he didn't wasted any other second and pushed Naruto to one side and looked at the grave and froze.

"Hey, teme" Naruto yelled after regaining himself, but froze when he saw Sasuke looking at the grave.

"Look don't be angry, ok. I mean I thought it was the right place for him after whatever he had done for the village. I know it should have been your decision but I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it or not and I thought it was the right thing to do…."

Sasuke was not listening anything as Naruto blabbered why he had done this; he just stood there staring at his brother's grave. Tears threatening to spill. He was still a little sad about all that, it had given him a scar that won't be healed, ever. But all in all, he was disgusted with himself, the kind of work that he should have done himself; it was done by someone else. As a brother he should have done this but no he had forgotten all about it yet Naruto remembered. In all the celebration, in the entire acknowledgement he was at last getting, he remembered this thing. This thing that he didn't have any duty for yet he had done this. He had come from the entire thing he has wished for just to do this. Something tugged at his heart, he felt a new feeling rising in his chest that he didn't have a name for. A feeling for his idiot friend that had done this.

He looked at his friend who was still babbling his explanation and without another word, he hugged him.

Naruto's heart stopped for a minute and picked its pace at double. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at being hugged by Sasuke and he didn't know why. Why he was feeling this, he was his friend, right, just friend. And he was satisfied with that answer that he is happy because his friend was happy.

"Arigatou" Sasuke whispered in a hushed tone and then let go

Naruto stood stunned for a minute, staring at his friend. After a minute, he showed his foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head and said: "no problem"

They didn't talked anything as they made their way back to the festival

Naruto made one other stop at his mother's grave and silently prayed in his mind as his teammate stared at him, doing it. He didn't know what but something has changed today in him. He was feeling a strong feeling toward his blond friend but what. It felt peaceful to see him happy and silently praying for his mother. He wanted to see in those blue eyes again and again, to understand the mystery of him. He then shook his head. He is just going mad and that's all. His friend was just a dobe and nothing else.

After a minute, Naruto stood up and went back to the festival with his friend. Once he was in a festival, he started meeting with everyone and as Sasuke started to creep back in a corner he took his hand and forced him to be with him and enjoy with everyone else. He didn't say anything but still stood by the blonde's side all night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After the festival, everyone started to head home one by one. Until he got some other place, Sasuke was staying with Naruto and his team hawk also had started residing in one of the other Konoha 11's homes. He had decided to stay with the dobe after thinking everything through. He had contemplated staying with any other guy but he didn't think he can, first no one invited him as much as the blond did second he can't stand anyone else much as he had already some training being with the loud mouth. For now jugo was staying with lee, Suigetsu was staying at shikamaru's and Karin was with sakura. The last one was difficult to decide because they were having a hard time being in each other's company.

He sometimes regretted being with the dobe. He was always talking and doing something stupid but in a few days he knew that it had become his habit to hear the dobe's rambling.

For now they were returning to the dobe's home, saying goodbye's to everyone. At least Naruto was saying good byes; Sasuke was just silent and waiting for the blond to finish. He was getting irritated somehow. Especially when Naruto looked at him and his heart beat would change its rhythm. It annoyed him; Naruto was just his friend and nothing, nothing else.

His irritation was increasing and Naruto was taking a lot of time so at the end he took him by the collar and dragged him home as the blond screamed and cursed him the whole way.

"Just shut up and come." He said and again gained silence

But Naruto didn't shut up; he still blew curses out of his mouth and saying something about the stuck up uchihas and their attitude problem.

When they were at home Sasuke released his hold on the blonds' collar and Naruto stumbled on top of him. They froze for a minute and stared at each other, Naruto on top of him, then Sasuke took him by his shirt and threw him on the door, again irritated.

"Just open the door" he said and then resumed his silence.

Naruto opened the door rubbing his head where it had stuck the door grumbling and got in after him Sasuke got in and closed the door.

They had taken turns on who would sleep on the bed. Although it didn't mattered whenever it was sasuke's turn and the next when he woke Naruto would always be by his side on the bed and then he will kick him awake, it looked like that the blond had the habit of sleep walking or something back to his bed. It was sasuke's turn again so he went to the room, discarded his shirt and just fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling overhead.

He heard as Naruto first ate some dinner i.e. ramen and then switched off every rooms light and made himself comfortable on couch, his makeshift bed. He didn't fell asleep, just stared at the ceiling and thinking. Every time he tried to think something else, a blond head poked in his thoughts. He was getting murderously irritated because of it. What was happening to him, he didn't know. He heard as the snores started in background and sighed, naruto's another annoying habit.

After living almost four years in a place where there was nothing to break the silence except for the snake sannin and his apprentice, he was adapt to silence. Then he had made the team hawk and there was some noise in his life. A team, the feeling was coming back. The feeling to protect someone and help them. Then after itachi's truth was told every feeling was gone from him accept for vengeance and after hearing the truth about clan, a resolve came. To change everything, to be Hokage. If he had said it a few years back may be he would have some chance, people would have thought that he can attain this dream not like that dobe who everybody hated at the time. But now it was reversed; now Naruto was more close to this dream than he would ever be. The thing is he didn't mind seeing the blond standing on the roof of hokage tower waving at everyone as the announcement would be made. The smile would be true and he will attain his life long dream and he would be there by his side seeing him happy and be happy himself and he didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to feel this emotion that was building there and he wanted to stop it. He had to stop himself from increasing that feeling. He had to stop being close to him, so he wouldn't feel it. He would find somewhere else to live, stay away from the blond, until the feeling would go.

He thought for a second what would his brother say to him if he told him what was going on his mind, but he didn't had an answer. He didn't know what to expect from his brother after whatever happened. His thoughts turned in the direction of the newly made grave in the cemetery. Why had Naruto done it, nobody would like it. After everything why would he do something like this for him? Why doesn't he hate him? It would be so easy for him then. He had dealt very easily with hate but he doesn't know how to deal with someone who just care and say nothing.

He didn't want this kind of favor on him that the blond had done yet he knew that there was nothing that he could do to him back. It was a really big thing for him. He just have to live like this knowing what he had done for him.

It was late and yet he was nowhere near to sleep. His thought all jumbled together. After a while he heard a noise outside, someone was coming in the room and he had the idea who would be that person and for a moment he thought to waking him up with another kick yet he just waited lying there. A minute later the door creaked open and he saw the blond sleep walking inside. He didn't have his shirt on so that his sculpted body can be seen through the moon light that was in the room. He padded slowly in the room and went to the bed, lifted the cover and lay down on the bed.

Sasuke saw this and was just going to give him a ell placed kick when suddenly Naruto started cuddling to him, placing his head on his naked chest and hands on his torso and heaved a sigh and went back to sleep.

Sasuke again thought of making some distance between himself and the blond but feeling complete all of a sudden in his heart, he let it go and decided to try to stay away from the blond from tomorrow. For today he just let him cuddle to him and sleep listening to the slow and steady breath of the blond.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A little closer, he thought as his and sasuke's lips were in just touching distance. He didn't want to think anything else other than that he and Sasuke were alone in this place and they were just going to kiss each other. Sasuke was waiting for him to get more close with a soft expression on his face. Just when they were going to kiss, a force came on naruto's stomach and he stumbled out of his bed.

"What the hell?" he asked getting up fast and looking who had wakened him. He just saw Sasuke getting up from his bed then he looked again and thought what was he doing in the bed in the first place, he didn't remembered coming here and then he became horrified at the idea of Sasuke and him sharing a single bed.

"Watch what you do when you sleep, dobe" Sasuke said and went in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After he was gone Naruto sat on the bed and thought what he was doing when he was sleeping. Then he remembered the dream and he had the feeling that he was going to puke so he got to the window and emptied the dinner out from his stomach.

What was happening to him he didn't knew. He had completed his duty and brought back Sasuke so what is this feeling that he wanted to do something more, that he wanted to be more close to Sasuke than ever. Maybe he was scared that Sasuke will again leave that's why he wanted to be always watching over him. At the thought of Sasuke again leaving him, no cut that, he leaving village was unbearable. He started to hyperventilate at the idea of again being alone, without seeing the same pale face daily in front of him was really scary. He started to breathe deeply to control himself. No he is just happy that his 'friend' is back and nothing else. There was no sudden fast beating of his heart at the mention of his friends' name, not even the always thinking about the raven, not even the want of being more close to him. He was just his friend and he is just happy by being that.

But the dream, it felt so good being close to him like that, in dream the idea of his lips on him's was just so beautiful and wonderful and now that he thought about it the feeling of cuddling to him in night was just wonderful. Then he shook his head. He is just going mad that's it and nothing else.

After a minute or so Sasuke got out of the bathroom wearing black ninja pants and no shirt, it was difficult for Naruto to not look at him with an open mouth but he succeed in doing that and he himself picked his clothes from where they were resting on sofa and without another word went in the bathroom.

After he was gone Sasuke took his shirt from wardrobe and put it on, his mind on the scene when he had just woke up and found Naruto's mouth not even an inch away from him. He had frozen seeing that and waited for him to come closer but then his mind shouted in himself and he punched the dobe on his stomach. It didn't help either that he was wearing no shirt so he stared in any other direction then his, went directly in the bathroom. He didn't want to feel these things building in his stomach. He just wanted to get into the crowd of the celebration and get lost from the eyes of the blond. But he didn't have any of that luck today at least because kakashi had decided that today team 7 will celebrate together and only team 7. Well he invited team hawk also, he had said that because Sasuke was a part of the team as well so because of that team hawk was by default team 7's part also. Aside from team hawk and the old team 7 there was going to be that weird guy Sai and a jounin named Yamato. He sighed, he didn't know what to expect from the meeting but he had decided to go along with the flow.

Naruto was ready after sometime and after breakfast i.e. ramen for Naruto and bored with eating that dish again and again, tomatoes for Sasuke.

They both got to the designated place 2 hours late then the planned time because both had enough idea to know that the copy cat ninja would at least be that late. When they got there they saw team hawk sitting there and looking irritated.

"Hey you all are already here" Naruto said

"Of course we're here; the time was to hours before. Why you two late?" Suigetsu said irritated that he had to wait two hours.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot to tell you. Actually kakashi-sensei is always 2-3 hours late from the designated time and we didn't wanted to wait that long." Naruto said rubbing his head.

Suigetsu took out his sword samhaeda, that bee had given him after by a luck Suigetsu had sung a real good rap and asked for it in the return and bee gladly obliged, although he got a really good beating from A for trusting someone like that. He tried to attack Naruto with it but before he could do anything Karin started yelling at him: "You aren't supposed to use these kinds of things in a place like this, you idiot"

After closing his ears to the yelling of Karin he placed the sword in its place. Naruto went and sit by jugo. Of the entire team hawk, he liked jugo the most then Suigetsu and lastly Karin although he knew that she was somewhat her long related cousin, he couldn't deal with her.

"So how's going big guy" he asked

"Really good. Everyone here is so good and not once I have lost my control"

"Of course, you didn't lost control, this place is perfect for living and even if you feel a little out of control, then you can come to me. We'll eat ramen that dish is magic and you'll get your control back" Naruto said and started drooling at the idea of eating ramen.

"Hey Naruto, is there something going on between you and pinkie" Suigetsu asked capturing naruto's and sasuke's attention.

Sasuke was feeling a little interested if Naruto was in some kind of relationship and he felt some relief when Naruto shook his head and he felt angry at the sudden relief he was getting.

"Nope. We aren't together." He replied and his attention got to jugo as he clenched his fist

"What happened?" he asked the big guy

"Nothing" he said and loosened his fist.

But in reality he was actually getting jealous that someone else also was interested in the cherry blossom. Since he had come here, he thought that sakura was the most beautiful and good girl in that place. She had talked to him and they had even taken a few long walks at night talking about each other. He wasn't sure about her feelings but he himself knew that he had started loving the girl.

"Can you give me some advice to impress her" Suigetsu asked

Naruto looked startled at him asking this. His sister like friend with this guy, nope not going to happen so his first answer in his mind was a direct no but then a prank came into his mind and he smiled devilishly and caught sasuke's eye and winked. He composed his features again and said:

"Sure, I can help you. You know the best way is saying that her forehead is really big, she loves it when someone says that to her"

Suigetsu contemplated it and then smiled; yup he was going to take naruto's 'good' advice


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's 4th chapter. it took some time but i have to wait for my older sibling to come home and use her internet so...**

**Enjoy reading and also do you guys want kakairu if yes then tell me so i can divert the story in that way**

** CHAPTER** 4

When kakashi came near to the meeting place and saw the wall break and Suigetsu flying out of it and a fuming sakura standing on a table with her fist showing, he didn't find anything unusual so he took his seat beside Sasuke and waited for the kind of hydro man to come back.

"How dare he?" sakura said fuming.

"He didn't mean it, calm down sakura" jugo said placing a hand on her shoulder and at the touch she just calmed down.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. It looked like to him that the kunoichi was having some feelings for that guy as he saw her glance at the orange haired guy and blush once.

Naruto was laughing in one corner very hard and Karin was giggling at the scene. Sasuke was sitting stone faced but kakashi could see some sign of amusement and sai was giving his infamous smile and yamato was sighing and saying in a whisper what kind of freaky team he had got.

Kakashi looked around himself and found that he couldn't be anymore happier. Of course he would always remember Obito and Rin but this team, his family just was the best. He couldn't have asked for any better team and today he was going to give his nindo to his students. The lesson that he had taught to them four years ago now he is going to give them something from which they will give that lesson to there students. His duty to teach them was over and now there is just few words have to be uttered before they'll be from the team kakashi and will be individual shinobi of this village.

"I have asked for team 7 here for a special reason today." He started calling everyone's attention to him and everyone looked at him curious. "You three have long since surpassed me and now it's time that you'll be the shoulders to the village while we see you all doing so. It's time that my generation should step down and your generation takes the responsibility. I'm not saying that I'm getting old or something but it's time that you will be removed from my leadership and be leaders yourself." He paused for a moment and Naruto looked like he was about to protest but he stopped him by showing him his hand. "Naruto, you have not only surpassed your sensei but you also have surpassed the fourth hokage, your father, like I have said when you were trying to create your own technique. you had started with nothing but being a dead last not even a prodigy, always hated by villagers but now with your determination and your stubbornness you have made the whole village acknowledge you and I can't be more happy seeing my sensei's son and my student achieve his dream by hard work and I am proud of you.

"Sasuke, you had been called a prodigy and a real good ninja. I remember having to fight you the hardest in the bell test and after you understood the meaning of the team work, I was happy. For a while you had taken the root of darkness, done some kind of deeds that was unforgivable but most of all you had become powerful and at the last minute you used that power for goodness, for fighting evil, you had taken my one technique and transformed it into so many other and I am happy that you are back here and thought of a dream that doesn't include any darkness and at last I'm really proud of you also.

"Sakura, you started as a fan girl. A kunoichi with a really good chakra control yet wasting your effort for something that was not for your interest at that moment but after such an incident that happened to you, you gained your self confidence and tried to become strong and help your teammate fulfilling his promise. You had trained hard and become a kunoichi and no less a really good doctor. Working under the fifth hokage you are close to surpass her and I am very proud of you for that.

"Sai, you came to this team as a really powerful person, not to be taught anything, already learned everything in the tutelage of Danzo. But you came to this team not as a team member but a man on a mission and to spy. You didn't have any emotion and you didn't care for anything but your mission, but since you have come here, your personality had taken a u-turn and you had understood the meaning of bonds and team work. The rules that you had thought were too important, you had broken some of them for the sake of your comrades. So, although you hadn't learned anything from me but the changes you have brought upon yourself, makes me proud of you as well. And the rest of you I didn't had much interaction with you all so I'll wait a little longer to tell you what I think of you, but first I have something for four of you, Sasuke, Naruto, sai and sakura."

Four of them looked at their sensei with emotions from his former speech and felt really good from getting acknowledged by their sensei. Although Sasuke didn't minded much from all this but he was also a little happy by hearing that his mistakes were forgiven by his former sensei.

Kakashi took out a pouch out of his ninja bag and took four small velvet boxes out of it and put it in front of each of them. They looked at those boxes with some confusion and at last with a yell of thank you from Naruto, he opened it and then his expression softened seeing the object in the box.

Resting in the box were two silver bells tied together with a red thread. The sign of team spirit for them, the two bells.

Sakura opened hers and hugged kakashi in a bear hold as she cried of how she was so happy for these bells and they will surely carry out this lesson through the next generation. Sasuke also felt good at the sight of the two bells, the first mission they took together. It felt kind of complete no in his heart. Sai looked at the bells and felt some warm feeling in his chest, he didn't know what it as but he knew that he was grateful for this team and the acceptance he was getting.

After this heart felt moment they again began talking with a renewed enthusiasm. Suigetsu came after sometime muttering something about all girls being monsters and joined the celebration. It was a day of celebration. It was the day when the next generation took its responsibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is really short but i promise i will try to make chapters a little longer. i have written my chapter 9 of above 2000 words. so keep reading. i'll try to make it more interesting also. Thank you for reading**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Three people unseen through the eyes of living creatures saw as there precious people prayed for them and left to do their work. They had not been able to go where everyone went after there life got over and they didn't knew why but they had the slightest of the idea that there is another thing that had to be completed before they can break there connection from this world. As they saw the blond and the raven leave they settled themselves to talk to each other. It was there routine as both of these people leave they will talk to each other about there future.

"So itachi-kun what do you think?" the soul of kushina asked the sharingan users soul.

"I think they both should stop being idiots and confess their feelings to each other" itachi replied sighing

"It's not that easy to know what you feel for some person or other and especially when it's about love and we can say that they aren't the smartest of the people in the world" minato's soul said looking toward the sky.

"I guess you're right. Hokage-sama" itachi replied

"How many times would I have to tell you to call me minato not hokage-sama" minato said

"You were the hokage after all"

"Yes, I was the hokage now I am as dead as you and in the world of death; there is no titles or post. No one is leader and no one is soldier, we are just nothing, just souls with nothing attached to us" Minato said trying to explain to itachi

"If you insist, hokage-sama" itachi replied and a small smile formed on his perfect features

Minato hit his head with his palm. Well there is no explaining anything to this youth and he smiled then.

"Well I think Naruto would be the best life partner for Sasuke. He had always thought of him as rival and friend and he kept his promise of saving Sasuke from darkness and now there feelings are getting stronger for each other." Itachi said.

"I know but they are so cute when they try to hide their feelings from each other" kushina said coming near itachi and sitting and motioning to him.

Itachi understood and sat beside the red head and put his head on her lap. From the time that he had come here, he had gotten the love of father and mother from these two people. For what he's getting he thought that he had died and truly had gotten in the heaven. Going through so many difficulties in life now he was dead and here he was getting all the love from this kind woman who taken the job to behave as motherly possible as she can for him. He felt at peace as kushina gently ruffled his hair again and again.

Minato also came near kushina and sat and took her free hand in his. It almost felt like he was having his family here. He, kushina and their son, although kind of adopted but still like son.

"But you did great with that kissing dream. It was fun to watch them just close enough to kissing but I guess luck was not with us" kushina said to itachi

Itachi chuckled to himself, his eyes closed feeling the feel of shadow of the mother and father that he didn't fully got when he was alive.

"It's fun to make Naruto walk in his sleep to Sasuke but it would have been more fun if Sasuke went to Naruto in night but it's a little difficult to manipulate his mind." Itachi said.

"Yup they looked cute cuddling to each other" minato replied.

"So what's next in the plan" itachi asked

"We have to make them be with each other as much as we can" minato replied

"But how are we going to do it. We can just manipulate dreams and nothing else" kushina asked

"Well we will just manipulate dream but it will be enough" minato said and laughed.

They didn't talk anything else and the family of the sort spent the rest of their evening in silence just feeling the nature around them selves.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here to make up for the short chapter though it is not so long either but i guess i have to make do with this**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The week ended and with it the celebration. The time to get serious came and everyone prepared themselves for what was coming although nobody had to prepare as much as Team Hawk. They were related to the akatsuki for the time being and had disrupted Five Kage submit and many more things also.

The day started as usual with a kick or a punch on Naruto to make some distance between Sasuke and him. Yet there was more thoughtfulness on the face of the raven. Naruto also looked distressed but he also had faith on his granny tsunade, that she won't do something real harsh, but he was also sure that she was a sadistic woman when it came to pay back and for all the trouble all Konoha nin have to go through especially Naruto because of Sasuke, she would surely will show no mercy on him on the point of punishments. He shuddered at the image of tsunade's large face with a devious grin came into his mind. He shook his head and tried to take his friends mind away from the coming problem.

"Hey want to go to itachi before going to the trial." He said knowing that that was the place where both of there mind goes on peaceful mood somehow.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded and went to get ready for the coming day.

When they both were ready, they started toward the graveyard. Many had seen and protested about the new grave that had been dug in the place where all the hokage were but Naruto justified itachi and being the hero he had become, everyone listened to him and didn't said anymore on that subject although it was easy to see that they were still not happy about it. Tsunade also had tried to persuade Naruto that she will give itachi another place where his honor would be seen but it was not right to place him with hokage's but he didn't swayed an inch and said if itachi's body will be replaced than his dad's body would also be replaced because he had done nothing less from what his father had done for this village and Sasuke was grateful for that. He knew that people would not listen to him even he would tell everything to them and he simply didn't even care but the danger was on his big brother's vulnerable body and he knew that people would get rid of it the first chance they get, but with Naruto, they wouldn't want to disappoint their hero so they wouldn't do anything.

Sasuke, thinking about all this didn't even notice when he got to the graveyard and where his brother was sleeping peacefully. But he noticed hen Naruto took his hand to stop him from going any further. He stopped and was about to ask what was his problem when he noticed where they were and bit back the words. Naruto sat in front of his father's grave and Sasuke in front of his brother's. They were both silent, praying to their loved ones and for them.

Please help us in the coming trial and be with us, Naruto thought and suddenly felt something around him. It was familiar and warm yet it was nowhere to be seen when he opened his eyes.

"Of course I will help you son." Minato said when he heard naruto's prayer and tried to pat his hair but his hands passed through and it looked like to minato that Naruto sensed him.

Sorry for the sins I have committed brother. I know you would have liked a brother with a better heart and I am sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke thought

"I was always proud of you brother. Don't be afraid, we have already planned everything" itachi said

Kushina saw from minato's side and though none of them could notice yet she hugged both of them to show her support to both of them.

Naruto and Sasuke started to forget about their problem in the company of their families and stayed there for some more time.

After a while they stood up and decided that they should now go to hokage. They got out of the graveyard and started toward hokage tower.

"Sasuke" Naruto said suddenly.

"Hn" he replied to show that he was listening.

"I want to go eat some ramen first. I am hungry. Please let's go to Ichiraku first"

"We have to go to hokage tower and you want to eat ramen. No." he replied

"Please" and then Naruto showed him his puppy dog face.

Sasuke looked at that with a neutral face yet with conflicting emotion of how cute he is looking and no I shouldn't think like that.

He sighed which Naruto took as a yes and dragged him to Ichiraku. They both reached there in no time and Naruto ordered instantly, Sasuke also ordered something for himself.

"You know I was always unable to bring sakura-Chan here for a date because she always rejected to go out with me." Naruto said

"I thought you said that there wasn't anything between you two" he said feeling jealous at the mention on 'Naruto', 'sakura' and 'date' together in a single sentence.

"Yeah, that's true, but now I know that she is just like a sister to me" he said

Both of their orders came and Naruto dug in it while Sasuke ate slowly keeping his manners.

"Hey, did you dated anyone while you were gone" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke replied flatly as he tried to understand ho this question came in his mind.

"And Karin?" he asked

"She was just in my team" he replied

"Oh" Sasuke looked at Naruto and he thought he saw relief on his face.

"You?" he asked

"Me what" Naruto asked between his slurps.

"Date" he replied

"Nope" he replied

Sasuke didn't say anything but he also felt relief which he didn't like.

"Although hinata-chan told me she loves me one time when we were fighting pain but I don't see her more than a friend.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that but he didn't say anything.

At that time kakashi entered and saw his ex-students.

"Hey. You two on a date?" he asked as he had noticed some attraction between those two when they were celebrating.

Naruto and Sasuke both choked on their ramens looked at each other and looked away then, blushing slightly.

"No" Sasuke replied after gaining some control.

"Oh. Never mind then. You two going to the trial after this." He asked

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked

"No problem sensei" Naruto replied

"I thought I told you to call me by my name." he said

Naruto just shrugged and continued eating.

"Are you not going to eat sensei" Naruto asked with a wicked expression on his face, thinking of trying again to see his face.

"No, I had already ate my breakfast"

"Damn" Naruto said under his breath.

"What?" kakashi asked

"Nothing, nothing" Naruto said rapidly shaking his head

When Naruto was finished with his 'breakfast' they stood up paid the bill and went to the hokage tower.

* * *

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late. here's the next chapter. Though i was thinking even if someone read this thing. i mean there are no reviews or anything. Guys writer needs inspiration and a little you know praise or criticism. then be a little generous and review

CHAPTER 7

The trial had been going on for long. It had already been three hours discussing there crimes and reasons and what the people on trial want to say about it. Although there was very less they could say to defend themselves yet they tried to lessen their punishment by explaining their reasons. The friends of Konoha also appealed for them and after a long counsel the punishment was decided.

"For Karin uzumaki, jugo and Suigetsu, you all will be having D-rank missions for one year, community service of 1000 hours each and would be under anbu supervision 24/7 for two years the least. One misstep and death punishment would be awarded to you." Tsunade announced to the three.

Tsunade had tried to think every sadistic punishment for Sasuke as much as she could but last night a dream came to her and from that she got an idea for his punishment and to safeguard that he wouldn't kill anyone.

"Sasuke uchiha, your crimes are much more than your team and so your punishment will be, D-rank missions for 2 years, community service of 3000 hours, your half chakra would be sealed for one year until we can trust you and last you will be under the direct supervision for 24/7 hours for 2 years of Naruto uzumaki." She said

Sasuke was ready for every punishment for his mistakes. He was ready for D-rank mission, even community service and although he would rather kill someone rather let them seal his chakra yet he didn't say anything but when she told him whose supervision he would be, he couldn't hold back. His emotions were already in chaos by living with blond for some days and now they had to live every moment together for two years, he couldn't take it. He was thinking of making some distance between them not being closer so he argued for that.

"Why him?" he said pointing toward Naruto with his eyes

"Because, there's no one else in this village who can take you except for Naruto and if you decided to do something Naruto is well prepared to deal with you"

And so he couldn't argue at that point. He himself knew that at the present time there were only two people that can actually defeat him, one Tsunade, she was hokage for nothing after all and second Naruto with his sage mode and kyuubi, it is difficult to defeat him. So he gave in. he have to live with him for next two years even if he don't want to.

"Now the trial ends here, you all are dismissed except for Naruto, I have something to talk to you" tsunade said and everyone was gone in seconds except for Naruto

"What do you want granny?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me granny, you gaki" Tsunade blistered "I wanted to actually give you something that I should have given you long time ago but now that Sasuke would be living with you and you will need space and it's yours so I should give you that so here take this" tsunade said and took a key from her drawer and threw it toward Naruto

Naruto caught it and looked at it curiously. The key was made from brass and it looked old, middle in size and then toward tsunade his brows furrowing.

"These are the keys of namikaze mansion" tsunade said and saw how Naruto gulped trying to contain his tears at the mention of the name.

"This place was your parents and no one had lived in it for years. It was on the outside of village so pain's attack hadn't destroyed it fully either although there would be some construction to be done to make it all right because the mansion had some damage from the attack, so it's yours now and there is a an account of theirs in which there is some saving that would also be yours, okay"

Naruto looked at the keys. His…. House, he couldn't believe it. His parents house where they lived and where now he is going to live. Something that is connected to his parents. He will cherish it forever and repair the damage and the house that his parents had build would be again full of life after so many years and his parents would be happy for it.

Tsunade gave him some moments to collect himself and digest the information; she had two other things to tell him which was also important.

"Naruto" She said calling his attention "as you know sasuke's punishments then you know it's your mission. It is an S-rank mission for you and I hope you will do well in this. Secondly, I have made a decision and want to know your opinion on it" she said

Naruto nodded.

"I have decided that I will train you this whole year for the position of hokage and when you are ready, I would announce you hokage in front of the whole village." She said knowing that the blond was going to get mad at this news.

Another blow of happiness hit Naruto. Hokage, his dream, was finally coming true and he was feeling overwhelmed at that. He didn't know how to react. He was happy that was sure, he had wished for this for his whole life and now it was in his reach, he also wanted to run and go to his parents' grave at that moment to tell them the news, yet now that he was wiser he had decided one more thing that he wanted to do. He had acknowledgement from whole the village and he was sure no one would say no to this decision but he felt that it would feel incomplete to him until he would the thing that he had decided to do.

"Granny, I am grateful for your offer and you know how much I would want to do it but I think I'll take some more time in living my dream"

"Why" tsunade asked confused, she thought it was what Naruto wanted from starting.

"After learning things from everyone, kakashi sensei, Ero-sannin, I have decided to first give my nindo, my ninja way to the next generation. First I want to become a jounin trainer and train the next generation and then take the mantle of Hokage proudly. Some days before sensei had given us the bells that was the symbol of team work in our team and he had given this to us to tell us to give the same lesson to the coming generation and our students so first I'll train some new nins and then be hokage" Naruto explained this to tsunade

Tsunade understood the reason and then saw Naruto in a new light. The kid had transformed into a great man and he would make her village proud. She knew that so she groaned and yet didn't said anything about the additional years in being hokage and dismissed Naruto and Naruto being happy returned to his house to prepare to move to his home.


End file.
